


You're mine

by Insomnia_RiddenWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_RiddenWriter/pseuds/Insomnia_RiddenWriter
Summary: idk why I wrote this but I wanted to write jealous Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	You're mine

Although Kenma-san and I weren’t very excited about going out tonight, our boyfriends convinced us. No, not like that. Kuroo and Bokuto-san had gone to get us drinks, leaving Kenma and I to our own devices.  
The club was dark and loud and I was probably a little drunk, so when I felt someone grind into me from behind where Kenma and I were dancing, I thought it was Bokuto-san back from the bar. Kenma must’ve thought the same thing about the guy he was with because he was also going along with it. But when the guy behind me put his hands on my waist I knew it wasn’t Bokuto. My head spun around so fast I thought my neck might snap. The man was tall, with dark hair and eyes. Definitely not Bokuto. 

“Hey, beautiful. Saw you were alone and thought I’d help myself.”  
“I-”  
“What is it, pretty-boy?” the man asked, moving in closer to me.  
“I have a boyfriend,”  
“Really? ‘Cuz you seemed pretty into me before.”  
“I thought you were him. Please leave me and my friend alone.” I really hoped he couldn’t hear the shakiness in my voice.  
“I don’t think so,” he said, grabbing back onto my waist. “You-”  
Before he could finish, a voice cut him off, “Keiji’s mine.”  
Oh Gods, Bokuto  
I slip out of the other man’s grasp, and basically run into my boyfriend.  
“Don’t ever touch my Keiji again.”  
Bokuto tries to approach him, but I push back on his chest.  
“Ko, let’s go home. Please?”  
He looks at me, and then we’re out the door. 

The walk back to our apartment was silent. When we got there, I could tell Bokuto was upset.  
“Ko,” I was cut off by the feeling of his lips on mine.  
He came up for air, and rested his forehead against mine.  
“Keiji, when I saw you with him I was so upset. You looked like you were into him and I got so angry.”  
“Aw, baby. Were you jealous?”  
“Heh,” he laughed, “yeah.”  
“You were upset that I was with another guy? That upset you? What if I had gone with him when he asked?” I knew what I was doing. Koutarou is jealous and I like it when he gets like this.  
“Then you obviously don’t know who you belong to.”  
“What do you mean?” I ask innocently.  
“You’re mine, Keiji.”  
“Oh? Am I?”  
I walked towards him, trailing a hand up his chest and to his face, cupping his cheek. The fire and lust in his eyes made me even more excited.  
“Yes.”  
“Show me who I belong to, show them who I belong to, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love feedback and/or kudos. Let me know what you thought. I personally didn't really like this but let me know :)  
> I'm working on a Klance story as well as an Iwaoi story at the moment but they're taking me a while.


End file.
